


"People like you have no imagination"

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: A few days later - Leinster Gardens





	"People like you have no imagination"

Mary, handed the phone by Wiggins finds her way into the empty house at Leinster Gardens. Unaccustomedly disconcerted by the projection of her face on the building’s façade, which despite the wedding finery, seems naked, exposed.

The voice of Sherlock taunts her; she senses his presence seated somewhere in the shadows and scans the corridor for a faint outline. Sherlock Holmes… her friend… rival… nemesis. Which is it to be this night? She briefly regrets she didn’t finish him off when she had the chance.

Behind her and unseen, Sherlock observes John’s wife, the deductions swirl around her head again, the liberal voting, lying, cat loving, only child, except now the list includes the word _ASSASSIN!_

“How could I not see that?” he asks out loud.

The answer comes easily to Mary “People like you have no imagination”

“People like me?” Sherlock queries. “Is it an indicator of the high functioning sociopath?”

“No, people who choose to see only what they want to see”

Sherlock considers her reply carefully “It seems we are alike then you and I” he states emerging from the darkness.

“Oh” she oscillates between the detective and his effigy. “Of course… a dummy”

“No quite” The distant figure rises, straightening its collar and its hair “It would seem that I am not the only one who’s blind”


End file.
